SOL
by riversunshine
Summary: Ray se siente atraído por una muchacha, pero por distintas razones no quiere involucrarse


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, yo junté dos realidades._

_Dedicatoria: A Solsito, ¡feliz cumpleaños, y para que no se pongan celosas, a todas las gatas._

SOL

Sala de traumas.

Una muchacha herida gravemente debido a un atropello.

Ray, Kovac, Chunny y Sam tratan de salvarla.

Un susto tras otro; le baja la presión sanguínea, logran aumentársela; pierde el pulso, lo recupera... Finalmente la llevan a cirugía.

En la recepción, y en medio del acostumbrado caos del County General, una chica latina, de unos 20 años, muy desorientada y con un inglés entrecortado trata de hacerse escuchar.

-No te entiendo- le dice Frank.

-Busco a Cecilia Catena, la atropellaron, la ambulancia la trajo.

-¿Eres familiar?

-¿Ah?

-Que si eres familiar; hermana, prima, sobrina, hija...

-¡Ah, no, es mi amiga, estamos de vacaciones.

-Lo siento, no podemos dar ninguna información a menos que sea un familiar, además, no me corresponde a mí informar acerca del estado de los pacientes; espera a que venga el médico que la atendió.

La chica lo mira con cara de no entender.

-Espera aquí, vuelvo enseguida.

Frank fue a buscar a Ray o a Kovac, pero no los encontró.

-Chunny, ¿has visto a Kovac?

-Está con los padres de un paciente.

-¿Y a Ray?

-No.

-Tengo en la recepción a una chica que apenas habla inglés, dice que es amiga de Cecilia Catena, la niña atropellada.

-Ya, yo voy.

Chunny se acerca a la muchacha.

-¿Cómo te llamas, linda?

-María Sol Vallejos.

-María Sol, Cecilia está en cirugía, ¿dónde están sus familiares?

-No, estamos solas aquí, vinimos de vacaciones, somos de Argentina.

-Ya, entonces te voy a ir a buscar al Doctor Barnett, quien fue el que la atendió.- Chunny se dio media vuelta y pilló a Barnett saliendo del ascensor.

-Ray, llegó la amiga de Cecilia Catena, no están sus familiares, así q vas a tener que explicarle a ella.

Ambos se dirigieron donde la chica.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Ray.

-María Sol Vallejos.

-Mucho gusto- le contestó en español y le sonrió. Sol le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ray le explicó la situación de Cecilia y Chunny le tradujo.

-Tengo que llamar a su familia en Argentina.

-Hazlo, allá hay un teléfono, dile al hombre gordo que el Doctor Barnett te dejó usarlo- le dijo Barnett con un sexy español.

Ella le agradeció. Estaba reocupada por su amiga, pero la calidez de Ray la tranquilizó.

Mientras ella hablaba por teléfono, Ray se fue a atender a otro paciente, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Sol. De pronto, lo llamaron de cirugía, con noticias de Cecilia.

-¡Sol!- la llamó.

-¿Si?

-Me llaman de cirugía, es por tu amiga.

-¿Cómo está?- le dijo muy preocupada.

-No lo sé, me acaban de llamar, ven conmigo.- Dicho esto, Barnett tomó a Sol de la mano, Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, la soltó inmediatamente y apuró el paso en busca de Chunny, para que hiciera nuevamente de traductora. Sol caminaba a su lado, sin darle importancia al "incidente". Su mente estaba ahora en otra parte.

Llegaron a cirugía. Dubenko dio el informe final y Chunny lo tradujo.

Se había roto el bazo y quebrado algunos huesos; la habían estabilizado y tenía buenas probabilidades de recuperarse, pero debía permanecer al menos un mes en el hospital.

-¡Un mes!- gritó Sol.

-Lo siento- le dijo Ray.

-No puedo, no puede ser tanto tiempo, nosotras volvemos la próxima semana, y su familia está allá, y...- finalmente las emociones y reocupaciones de ese día terminaron por abatirla y rompió a llorar.

Ray puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Tranquila, ella se va a mejorar, te lo prometo.

A pesar que la conocía desde hace sólo algunas horas, se había despertado en él un especial cariño por esa muchacha. La sentía indefensa, sola, confundida, y él sabía que podía ayudarla, que podía reconfortarla. Eso no le había pasado jamás con ningún paciente.

-Tranquila- le repetía.

Sol por su parte, lloraba muy desorientada. Estaba preocupada por Cecilia, ero le preocupaba además el hecho de estar sola, en un país que no conocía, con un tremendo peso sobre sus hombros, y veía a Ray como su único apoyo.

Lloró unos minutos hasta que se calmó. Barnett la llevó a la sala de espera para los familiares de los pacientes; se sentaron en el sofá y él le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Gracias- le dijo y se secó sus lágrimas. –lo siento.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte –le contestó Ray cortésmente.

-Necesito llamar a Argentina de nuevo.

-Puedes usar el teléfono de esta misma sala.

-Es que no sé qué decirles a sus papás.

-Si quieres yo les digo y le pedimos a Chunny que nos traduzca.

-Es que… no sé cómo manejar esto.

-Ahora sí que no te entendí –le contestó Ray; habían estado hablado inglés él y español ella.

-No sé cómo… manejarlo… no sé qué hacer para pagar el hospital, cambiar el vuelo, cobrar el seguro… ¿me entiendes?

-Sí, y no te preocupes por eso, porque aquí llegan muchos turistas e inmigrantes y el hospital tiene gente especializada para ayudar a pacientes y sus familiares en casos como estos.

-Ahora soy yo la que no te entendí.

Ambos rieron. Ella ya estaba más tranquila. Ray le repitió todo en un spanglish muy particular, hasta que Sol entendió.

-Voy a buscar a esa gente de la que te hablé y ellos te ayudarán a hablar con la familia de Cecilia.

-Muchas gracias doctor.

-Dime sólo Ray –le contestó él.

-Muchas gracias Ray- sus ojos brillaron. Él sólo le respondió con un guiño.

Durante la semana siguiente, María Sol visitó todos los días a Cecilia en el County. Los asistentes sociales la ayudaron con el seguro de viajes y a cambiar su vuelo, hasta consiguieron acordar un traslado de Cecilia a Argentina.

Por supuesto, Ray no estuvo ajeno a este proceso. Pasaba a hacer sus "visitas médicas" justo cuando Sol estaba hí, y cuando Cecilia dormía, ambos conversaban. Se reían de los problemas idiomáticos, hasta que llegó un momento en que lograron entenderse; él el español de ella, y ella el inglés de él.

Se hicieron amigos. Sin embargo, ambos comenzaron a mirarse de una manera diferente, aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconocía.

Un día, Ray llegó a la habitación de Cecilia, quien estaba recuperándose muy bien.

-Mañana nos vamos, doctor- le dijo ella a Barnett.

-¿Qué, pero ¿cómo, si todavía debes estar otras tres semanas en el hospital.

-Sí, pero conseguimos un traslado a Argentina –respondió Cecilia. Sol no decía nada, algo le ocurría, pero no estaba segura qué.

-Ah –fue lo que atinó a decir Ray. Con cualquier otro paciente se hubiera alegrado, pero en este caso en particular, algo no estaba bien. –Me alegro- agregó.

Ahí estaban. Sol y Ray. Con un miedo que veían lejano a sólo un día de hacerse realidad. Se separaban. Pero ¿cómo extrañarían algo que nunca tuvieron, ¿por qué estaban tan tristes?

-Ceci, voy a hablar con el doctor afuera, ¿ya? –dijo Sol a Cecilia. Ella le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió maliciosamente; sabía lo que estaba pasando entre el doctor y Sol.

-Ray, quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotras.

-No ha sido ningún problema para mí. De hecho, ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte Sol.

-Para mi también.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Sabían que probablemente nunca se volverían a ver, y eso los acongojaba.

"Si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo... quizás hubiera llegado a pasar algo" pensaba Ray.

"Si no me tuviera que ir, quizás llegue a pasar algo" pensaba Sol.

Pero él no podía proponerle algo de lo cual no estaba seguro. Además, era poco ético salir con un paciente... pero técnicamente, ella no era su paciente... se podrían haber conocido en cualquier otro lugar, y no tendrían ese "problema". Ella tampoco podía aventurarse a nada de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir. No podía relacionarse con él porque ese no era su país, ¿qué haría ella ahí?

-Si existe alguna manera para darte las gracias...

-Sale conmigo –la interrumpió Ray.

-¿Qué?

-Sale conmigo, a comer, a bailar, a donde tu quieras.

-¿No sería inapropiado? –titubeó Sol, pero no pudo disimular que le encantaba la idea.

-No, tú no eres mi paciente.

-Bueno, te acepto la invitación, pasa a buscarme al hotel.

A las 9ºº de la noche de ese día, Ray preguntaba por Sol en la recepción del hotel donde ella se hospedaba.

Le dijeron que bajaba enseguida, y después de caminar en círculos durante unos minutos en la salita de espera, vio bajar a María Sol por las escaleras.

Lucía un vestido burdeo precioso, que la hacía ver radiante y sencilla a la vez.

-Estás bellísima –le dijo y le ofreció el brazo.

-Gracias; tú también –le contestó ella, rodeando con su brazo el de él. Era cierto, Barnett estaba muy buenmozo también.

Acordaron ir a un lugar donde se pudiera comer bien, y además pudieran bailar.

Conversaron durante toda la cena. Ésa era su oportunidad, quizás la única que tendrían en su vida.

-Te tengo un regalo –le dijo Ray a Sol.

-¿En serio, ¿por qué? –respondió sorprendida.

-Bah, ¿necesito razones para ser detallista? –respondió él encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndose el galán. Eso, sin embargo, fue una táctica de distracción, porque estaba muy asustado de que Sol lo rechazara.

Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una bolsita de terciopelo y se lo entregó. Sol no entendía qué pasaba. En realidad, sí entendía, pero aún estaba insegura de los sentimientos de Ray hacia ella, no quería aventurarse más allá de una amistad. Pero con este gesto... ¿Ray de verdad se interesaba en ella, ¿qué era lo que planeaba?. Sol se lo preguntaba una y otra vez.

Abrió la bolsita y sacó de ella un par de pendientes de plata.

-¡Son preciosos! –exclamó.

-Son unas gatitas –se refirió a la figura de los pendientes.

-Sí, si me di cuenta –dijo mirando muy emocionada su obsequio. -¿Por qué gatitas?

-No sé, se me ocurrió.

Definitivamente Ray quería algo más con ella. Y ella correspondía ese sentimiento.

-Ray, no sé qué decir, no creo que... –no supo cómo continuar. Se encontraba en una nube donde todo era confuso, pero a la vez romántico. Peligrosamente romántico.

La música del salón empezó a sonar con una suave melodía.

-Vamos a bailar –le dijo Ray y la tomó de la mano. Él era todo un caballero.

-Ray, espera...

Él le sonrió dulcemente y la condujo hasta la pista de baile. De forma muy galante le tomó una de sus manos y la abrazó por la espalda. Sol hizo lo mismo. En ese instante pudo pensar con claridad. Le gustaba Ray, le gustaba todo de él, tanto su físico como su forma de ser, su nobleza, su caballerosidad, su generosidad. Estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, aunque sólo fuera un romance de una noche.

Soltó la mano de Ray y rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, acercándose a su cuerpo.

Ray sintió cómo mariposas recorrían su cuerpo; nunca antes le había pasado eso con una chica. Ella era especial, no era como las otras, ella era estaba a su altura, era sensible como él y valoraba los detalles, los sentimientos. Él no iba a dejar que ella se escapara de su vida. La aferró con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Sol? –le susurró al oído

-¿Si? –le contestó ella suavemente, apoyándose en su pecho.

-No te vayas.

Sol cerró los ojos, le temía a esa proposición.

-No puedo –le dijo sin levantar la vista.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque Cecilia me necesita –no se le ocurrió una razón de mayor peso... de hecho, no existía. Ray la separó un poco de su cuerpo y le tomó el rostro con sus manos. La acarició suavemente y la miró a los ojos.

-Sol, ya te has preocupado suficiente de Cecilia, deja que su familia la cuide ahora... yo no soportaría que te fueras.

-Ray...

-Por favor, no te vayas.

Sol le sonrió y con la misma suavidad con que él le hablaba le contestó sonriendo.

-No me voy a ninguna parte.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso.

En mitad de la pista de baile, Ray y Sol bailaban juntos, unidos sus cuerpos y corazones, sintiendo que en ese instante, el mundo existía sólo para ellos.


End file.
